parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonmbia's Thomas 1 - Four Preview Clips.
Here is four preview clips of Toonmbia's Thomas 1 (Rayman 1) full parody. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Stanley the Silver Engine as Tarayzan *Coaches as The Electoons *Troublesome Trucks as the Hunters *Mr. Swackhammer (from Space Jam) as Mr. Stone *Mr. Swackhammer's Monstar Minions (from Space Jam) as Mr. Stone's Guards *Boco (from Thomas and Friends) as The Photographer *Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) as The Electoons *Season 1 Trucks as The Antitoons Transcript (The Dream Forest: Swamps of Forgetfulness Part 1) *Thomas: Hello, I'm Thomas, who are you? (pulls out something from his bagpack and gives it to Stanley. Stanley spots some clothes and puts them on) *Stanley: Oh! Thanks, lad. I needed that. By the way, hi, I'm Stanley. Pleased to meet you, and here, take this magical seed. (gives Thomas a magic seed) You can plant to get up to high platforms. (flees up to the sky by climbing onto some vines. Thomas plants a seed to make a magic plant and sees the water rising) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! The water's rising! (speeds up the slope, collecting four tings, and continues onward, but as the water approaches him, Thomas swings across up into the sky and punches a foolish freight car and continues to race upward as he hits two cages to free lots of coaches. Once again, having avoided the water, and while still continuing to climb upward to reach the top, Thomas struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and continues to pound his way up to the top, as he punches another foolish freight, and finally escapes the water by going through an exit) (The Band Land: Allegro Presto Part 2) *(The next scene starts where Thomas collects six tings, and speeds onward to collect some more tings, as he pounds his way onward around a curve, and heads downward to collect some more tings, until he ducks under the evil notes, and bumps his head on one of them. He finally crawls and gets up and climbs up to collect more tings and bust a cage open to save the coaches. He goes round another curve and speeds downward and collects more tings and dodges some notes. He busts another cage open and frees more coaches and collects the other tings. He goes back and bumps his head once again on the notes and goes back for enough runs up. He charges with all his might up toward the top, but eventually slides back down to the bottom, then slides down to collect four more tings, and goes through an exit) (The Blue Mountains: Twilight Gulch Part 2) *(at the Blue Mountains, Thomas pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he meets Mr. Swackhammer, a green alien, who lives in the Blue Mountains) *Mr. Swackhammer: Uh, good evening, Thomas. I'm so sorry to disturb me, but would you like a ride with me? Pay you well, I shall. It's not far to reach your goal. (Thomas gasps and hesitates in fear because there is nothing he wants to do less) Come on, Govenor. Do us a favor. Can't come to any harm now, can you? After all, I'm with you. *Thomas: (sighs) Oh... Alright. Just this once. (hops onto a pump trolley with Mr. Swackhammer and starts pumping forward over the gaps until Mr. Swackhammer starts starting) *Mr. Swackhammer: It is so very good, In the Blue Mountains, In the middle of the night, Where there is own handy light, It is now very good, in the Blue Mountains! *Thomas: (scared) Please stop singing that. It makes me nervous, you know. *Mr. Swackhammer: Not to worry, Thomas. Not to worry. Is it going very well for you, Governor? (stops the pump trolley as Thomas picks some tings and climbs back) *Thomas: Is it okay to go deeper into the Mountains? (continues pumping onward with Mr. Swackhammer as they collect more tings and dodge a boulder and stop at a halt where Thomas collects a ting and destroys all eight balls) *Voice: Well, only for us. (before Thomas knows what has happened, he gets surrounded by Sly's guards) *Thomas: Hey, what's happening? What's going on?! *Guard 1: I'll tell you what's happening. An armed robbery. That's what going on. *Thomas: Hey, wait! You can't rob me! What do I have to rob? My clothes and sandals? *Guard 2: That will do for starters. (snatches Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him and puts them on) *Guard 3: And this will do for another. (pulls Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and tries them, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas) *Thomas: Mr. Swackhammer! Where are you going? *Mr. Swackhammer: You wouldn't want to take any notice of James, do you? *Thomas: I thought you'd look after me! *Guard 4: Can't look after yourself, eh, Thomas? It's a pity we tricked you too. (the guards laugh evilly and leave Thomas and flee on the pump trolley. Thomas stays all alone underneath. He looks very scared and very worried, so he walks fearfully down the path to collect another ting and stops. Looking at him through the trees is another strange troublesome truck, ready to attack him. Thomas starts running and runs and runs and runs and finally dissapears through a portal to help him escape) (The Picture City: Pencil Pentathlon Part 2) *(Thomas walks forward to collect a bottle full of magic and flies upward past the needles and flies over to collect two tings. He flies down to stay afloat and flies onward to pass some more needles and some pointed objects and gets poked by some pencils. He jumps out of the needles and flies upward to shoot a cage to free some more coaches and regains full health. He punches a troublesome truck out of the way and continues to pound his way and punches some pointed balls with some needles on them out of the way. The little blue engine continues on his journey past lots of pencils and finally arrives at a checkpoint to have his picture taken, thanks to Boco. Thomas now makes his way onward by going high up and bumps into Diesel 10's guards and punches them out of the way and flies upward to collect more tings and arrives at another checkpoint to have his picture taken after he punches a needle ball out of the way. He flies upward past some needles, but only gets hurt by one, then falls downward, walks forward, and flies upward toward the top. He continues onward, only to be hit by another needle, and pounds his way onward past another one of Diesel 10's guards. He now continues onward and races downward toward the bottom and heads past another guard of Diesel 10. He flies upward toward the exit and goes back to free another cage with more coaches and flies upward back to the exit before he touches it and dissapears) Note *Thomas will be hauling eleven freight cars, such a blue freight car, a large cheeky face car, a small cross face car, a faceless freight car, a red log wagon, a grey log wagon, a brown slate car, a tank of raspberry syrup car, a milk car, an ice cream boxcar, and a caboose throughout the four segments on Part 1 of The Swamps of Forgetfulness, Part 1 of The Allegro Presto, Part 2 of Twilight Gulch, and Part 2 of Pencil Pentathlon. *Stanley will be pulling two red coaches. *When Thomas and Mr. Swackhammer stop, some of Swackhammer's guards appear and surround Thomas. One of Mr. Swackhammer's guards steals Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Sly and his minions drive away, leaving poor Thomas all alone, so the little engine stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. Category:Toonmbia